


Silence

by Irnstrangethot



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irnstrangethot/pseuds/Irnstrangethot
Summary: It’s been about a year after the Infinity War but a lot has changed for the Avengers team. It’s grown, relationships lost and born with it. Tony is stuck to deal with the silence from one Stephen Strange but like Elvis said, only fools rush into relationships. They are fools nonetheless. But when Tony is in dire need of saving, Stephen risks it all to save the man he loves even if it means changing the past, the present, and the future.





	1. Chapter 1

Stephen Strange never really talked. He just stood in the corner of the room, listening to the plan or the speech. News reporters stopped going up to him because they learned that they’d rather get curse words from another Avenger than the cold stare from Strange.

And this is what bothered Tony Stark.

Tony would give speeches to the press. He was calm and he always made sure to keep his voice loud and clear. It seemed that in the middle of his speech, his eyes would always lead to the sorcerer in the corner as if his silence called him. Yes he saw Peter Parker watching him with big eyes and cheering for him during his speech under his breath and yes he saw Steve Rogers murmuring the same words but he saw Strange in a different way. He saw the man with more than just his eyes. He felt his presence and his eyes burning holes into his body.

Tony would feel himself shiver during the occasion where he met Stephen’s eyes across the room but it seemed that everytime their eyes met, the sorcerer would leave the room. That’s what annoyed Tony.

Did Strange dislike him? Hate him even? At first these questions were just subtle in the back of his mind, nothing but a whisper. As time went on, with every new meeting and press interview and every new stare he met, the questions grew like a disease keeping him awake at night to think about that cold, ocean stare. Tony desperately wanted an answer but there was no way he would succumb to the desire and ask.

Today was another meeting with the Avengers. Today’s concerning issue: Where were they going to build the landing pad for the guardians? It started with Tony, like always, explaining that the pad had to be within the boundary limit of the compound but it still could be large enough for the spaceship. Tony didn’t have to mention funding, everyone knew either he or T’Challa would have enough for it. As Tony finished his statement, Quill started to talk about needing more than just a pad but was interrupted and taken over by his girlfriend, Gamora.

Gamora and Quill’s relationship was one of the only ones that survived the Infinity War. Pepper and Tony had finally split ways; Pepper came to the conclusion that she couldn’t be in a relationship with someone who was constantly putting themselves out there while Tony simply explained the feeling as mutual. It had been left at that, just mutual. There was no fighting, no press, no real stress. There was just the echo of a relationship that Tony didn’t have anymore.

Lucky for some, relationships were born from the wretched war. Tony saw Steve and Bucky Barnes coming since the whole Civil War But Tony never saw Bruce and Thor coming. Tony never would’ve guessed but he’s still supportive of Bruce, until it came to the man talking about Thor like wild. Barnes never got Tony’s respect but it was likewise. The mechanic did his best to be supportive but after everything that happened between Steve and him never really healed. Tony couldn’t really bring himself to look at that man.

Besides relationships, Tony at least built up a few good ones. His best friends Rhodey and Bruce, his apprentice Peter Parker, and a very mutual relationship with the one and only Stephen Strange.

Tony stood listening to the team discuss. Bruce, Gamora, and Rhodey agreed behind the compound while it seemed Thor, Steve, Bucky, and Scott thought they should just connect it to the regular helicopter pad. The others were undecided but seemed to lean to one side over the other. While Tony agreed with Rhodey and the two others, he wanted to hear another opinion but as he opened his mouth to say something, he shut it when he realized he didn’t feel the stare.

“Wait, where’s Strange?” Tony asked, interrupting the conversation. A few of the Avengers looked around, not even noticing the missing person.

“He left awhile ago, when we were about five to six minutes in”, Peter replied, obviously his inclined senses helping him. Tony let out a sigh.

“We should probably continue this conversation at another meeting”, Tony mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“He’s barely here anyway. When he is here, he doesn’t even talk. I think we could easily make this decision without him”, Bucky said. Tony could only shake his head.

“We do things as a team and who knows, maybe if we decide to build it in a place without him knowing, his magic will mess up”, Tony replied. This caused both Peters to laugh but when they got some stares, they died down together.

“I have to say I agree with Tony”, Gamora replied, “We want to be here on a welcome note”.

“Strange is just as new here as you. I’m sure he’ll be fine with whatever decision we make”, Steve added in. There were a few mumbles of agreement that made Stark sigh a little.

“If you agree with Rogers and Barnes than show so with the uplifted hand”, Tony said, not too shocked that it seemed to be only Peter, Rhodey, Gamora, Bruce, and himself that didn’t raise their hand. Though he did feel a little shocked to see that Mantis and Quill didn’t raise their hands. Tony nodded gently, almost disappointed in the Avengers’ choice.

“Ok...so before we vote let’s review our options”.


	2. 2

At about eleven o’clock at night, it was only Tony awake. The vote had made the decision to add the launch pad for the guardians to the helicopter pad itself. Tony didn’t really care where it went, he was just a little disappointed that not all of the Avengers were present at the time.

Tony stood in the kitchen drinking another cup of coffee, his mind thinking and pondering. He had so many ideas in his head that seemed to appear as blueprints in front of his eyes as he sipped from the steaming mug. This seemed to be a nightly routine that simply was now considered habit.

The man huffed at the cup, turning away from the counter and to the sink.

“I have to stop drinking this shit”, he mumbled to himself.

As he poured the mug out, there was that presence again along with a woosh of what sounded almost like a flutter of large wings. He had become familiar with the sound but it always gave him the chills.

“Nice that you showed up, Strange”, Tony murmured, washing the mug in the sink. No response. Like always.

Tony put the mug in the dishwasher, sighing a bit. If Stephen just communicated a little bit more, Tony could finally have that relief of the Avengers finally getting along after what had happened in the war. Tony then stood up straight, turning around. He gasped when he met eyes with sea green and blue eyes, having to tilt his head a little just to meet them. The sorcerer seemed to be expecting something, a bigger reaction maybe. Tony wasn’t going to satisfy him with whatever he wanted but as he tried to recover from the scare, he felt the small space in between them and for the first time he saw Stephen in detail. They were so close, their chests almost touched each other.

“God, Strange ever heard of personal space?” Tony asked. The smaller man than weaved his way out from the small space Stephen had trapped him into. Stephen watched Tony move from his spot, his eyes following the movements. Tony walked over to the cabinet to grab some Tylenol to help him sleep, another part of his daily routine. He then turned back around to the sorcerer who just seemed to be studying the kitchen as if every groove held a secret.

“So, why did you leave the meeting early today?”

Tony wasn’t shocked to just get a small stare, his thin lips not even showing a sign of a response.

“Do you not find it worth your time?”

The no response made him a little irritated but what got to him was the sorcerer leaving the kitchen, passing Tony. Tony’s head followed the man out of the kitchen and to the living room, he then followed suit.

“Do you not like the guardians?” 

No response.

“Do you not like being apart of the team?”

Nothing.

“God, Strange it would be great to have some kind of communication from you. I haven’t heard you say a word since you died”.

“I just mean that before that, you were kind of annoying and now you have nothing to say”.

Yet again, Tony was greeted with silence. The man sighed and sat on the couch that Strange stood before. A glass table is what separated the the two mean, Tony on one side and Strange on the other. Tony hated the awkward tension that was floating in the air. It made him cringe a little. Soon enough he remembered the pill bottle in his hand, he then opened the Tylenol bottle and poured a few pills out onto the table, counted out three, and dumped the spares back in. Strange only stared and then sat down across from Tony in the lounge chair across. The mechanic downed the pill dryly, not seeming to be bothered by the dry feel of each object against his throat. He looked up to meet Stephen’s eyes but as soon as they met he decided to avoid eye contact and look at that small space between the sorcerer’s eyebrows.

“Really, Strange. If you want to be apart of this team, you need to start talking a bit more. I can’t just have a silent Avenger, as cool as it sounds, it’s just not possible. So could you possibly take one for the team and speak up?”

Tony knew everything was a long shot with Strange. He wasn’t even one hundred percent sure if he wanted to be apart of the Avengers, he just seem to come to the meetings and help with the small issues they had. Maybe Stephen had just been dealing with them.

He wasn’t surprised when Strange just looked down at the pill bottle instead of answering him but Tony still was irritated. There was something locked behind those thin lips that Tony could see in the sorcerer’s eyes. Stephen was always thinking and Tony knew this because he personally knew what it feels like, looks like to always be thinking. All he could do was sigh and stand up, grabbing the bottle to put it away.

After putting the pill bottle away and turning the light off for the kitchen, he returned to Stephen. The man had shifted a little, his finger slightly brushing his lip as he thought. His ocean bluegreen eyes stared into the couch in front of him. His eyelashes were perfect, they were better than Tony could remember but eyes again he had never had a chance to be this close to Stephen. The view made him feel different though, a slight twist in his stomach kept him from speaking right away. The man was pretty good looking.

For a man.

Tony cleared his throat a little, watching Stephen barely flinch but smoothly look up at him. Those piercing eyes meeting Tony’s again.

“You’re welcome to stay as long as you like, I know you have the sanctum to stay at but you’re room is just down the hall”, Tony gestured to the hallway as he talked. Stephen bit his lip a little, his eyes following Tony’s hands. Tony then turned around, that feeling in his stomach not going away. It made him feel a little nauseous but also ok. A bit at home.

Tony started walking through the door way, his hands starting to push into his pockets when all of a sudden a voice he hadn’t heard for maybe a year, finally spoke up.

“Tony”.

It was soft but firm. Cold but so goddamn warm that it made Tony stop. He turned around to see that Strange had stood up. For the first time in awhile, he was shocked. His voice didn’t work. He watched as Stephen walked up to him, his robes shifting over his shoulders showing the build of them along with his chest and arms.

Soon enough, Stephen was in front of Tony again. Close and personal. Tony couldn’t help but think if he was always like this, not a personal space person. He couldn’t remember, certainly not in a time like this. Stephen’s breath was hot when it hit Tony’s face. It almost smelled sweet even. Tony’s stomach twisted up as he forced himself to look into those beautiful eyes. As the sorcerer’s mouth moved, Tony almost didn’t hear it, his ears ringing a little.

“We should probably talk”.


	3. 3

“Talk? Are you sure that’s not too much work for you?”

Stephen rolled his eyes a little at Tony’s comment but still gestured Tony over to take a seat. The mechanic complied and sat across from him, a big curious to know what the other man had to say.

“So, which question are you going to answer?”

“Hm?”

“I asked a couple questions”, Tony replied, “Which one are you going to answer?”

“All of them, Tony please do your best to listen instead of ask more questions”, Stephen stated. Tony bit his lip a little. Maybe he was being a little annoying.

“I’m going to start with when we were on Titan and I saw the future—“

“You mean during the Infinity War right? What does that have to do with this?”

Stephen raised an eyebrow at the new question making Tony grow a little hot.

“I apologize...uhm. Continue”, Tony quickly said.

“I saw the future and knew which choice I had to make but I never saw beyond going into the soul stone”, Stephen started again, “Almost as if its power blocked my own. Nothing has ever stopped me from seeing forward, Tony. Nothing. I had never been so unsure. So when I entered the stone...”.

“You did everything in your power to try to get back out”, Tony finished, earning a surprised look from Stephen. The sorcerer than nodded, looking down at his hands.

“What did you do? Magic?” Tony asked after a moment of utter silence.

“Every spell I possibly knew. Spells that affect the human bodies in ways that are...”, Stephen hesitated, “...unpredictable”. Tony raised an eyebrow.

“Unpredictable? In what kind of ways?”, Tony asked.

“Ways that’s made it hard to talk for long periods of time. Ways that make simple burns hurt for longer than they should”, the man replied. This is when Tony truly noticed how tired Stephen look.

His eyes were dull, his eyes half open. He bit his lip. His hair was a little messy and his silver streak seemed to grow larger in width.

“Is that why you wear those gloves?” Tony asked, gesturing to the yellow gloves that were around Stephen’s hands. He earned a small nod from the sorcerer.

“Those gloves are hideous”.

Tony stood up earning a confused look from Stephen.

“But I can fix that”, Tony mumbled, “Let me see those burns”. Stephen was very hesitant, not even standing up. Tony understood the hesitation. He never really liked sharing his scars with others either. The mechanic knew that if he was in Stephen’s position, he wouldn’t take off the gloves but Tony’s heart compelled him to help the man in front of him.

“I promise I don’t bite”, Tony smiled a little to make him comfortable. The sorcerer looked up into Tony’s eyes making the man standing shiver a little. Beautiful eyes.

Stephen then stood up, being taller than Tony, intimidated the other man a little. Tony then took off the gloves and studied his hands.

There were faded pink scars following no apparent lines. Possibly the nerves. Tony’s eyes then moved to parts of his hands and even some parts of his arms were skin was a fresh pink with some bloodied marks around them.

Tony winced, the burns looked like they hurt like hell and there was no way that those gloves were making them feel any better. 

Tony took his pointer finger and gently touched some of the wounds, earning a quiet hiss of pain from Stephen. Tony removed his finger.

“Let’s go to my lab. I at least can fix this on the surface level”, Tony mumbled, pocketing the gloves, “I don’t ever want to see these on your hands again. The color doesn’t match your outfit”. Stephen tilted his head a little, he was obviously confused on the gesture.

Tony scoffed a little at the look but then started towards the door. He stopped when he didn’t hear footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Stephen standing there, as if he were a bit fearful to follow Tony.

“I swear I’m not some mad scientist that going to make you into some kind of cyborg”, Tony grinned a little to comfort Stephen, “That would be more of a Bruce Banner”.

That earned a small eye roll from the sorcerer but it made his feet move and soon enough they were both walking to the lab, side by side like they once had during Infinity War. Tony felt comfortable by Stephen’s side, relaxed even.  
As they walked down some stairs, the lights of the lab greeted them by turning on. Tony smiled at Stephen as they entered the lab.

“Let’s get you patched up”


	4. 4

Tony walked into his lab but instead of rushing in like he usually did to get right to work, he slowed himself down so Stephen could keep up. He’s never been there before so Tony didn’t want to accidentally make him trip on something.

Not that he cared if the giant would trip on anything.

Tony finally got to a table that seemed large enough to fit Stephen on it, he cleared it off of the blueprints, pencils, and tools. He then cringed a little at what he had to say next.

“Take your shirt off”, Tony instructed, not looking at the other man and instead walking over to a monitor he had and pulled it over. It would help him read Stephen’s vitals as he worked on him.

“My what?” Stephen’s voice came up. Tony forced himself to look at Stephen. The man looked just as flushed as Tony felt embarrassed.

“Take your...”, he started, tilting his head a little, “Robes? Your top robe stuff off, whatever they are”.

“Why?”

“Don’t you have injuries there?” Tony asked, “Plus, I need to measure EKG, just in case”. Tony doubted Stephen would have a heart attack under his work but knowing Tony, it would be just his luck.

As he got the monitor ready, taking out the small suction cups attached to wires to place on Stephen, he couldn’t help but wonder why the man started speaking up now. It had been a year. Did Stephen just get tired of being alone with his mind? Or was there something else?

“Ok, if you could just lie on the table and I’ll—“, Tony started, turning to Stephen but he never finished because of the sight.  
Stephen was halfway through pushing off the top of his robes. The blue fabric laid loosely on the man’s hips making his body look a bit leaner but Stephen didn’t need to look leaner. He was perfect.

His body was toned and fit. Not to the point of fit that it was creepy but at the point where Tony was in awe. Starstruck even. His arms were the right amount of muscular and the abs on Stephen were perfect. They didn’t look rock hard but they made Tony want to touch them.  
“Hm?” Stephen asked, looking up from where his hands pushed the fabric down a bit more.

“Table”, Tony murmured a bit, his mouth barely working and his face hot as all living hell.

God Stephen was pretty.

Stephen nodded and laid down on the table, Tony starting to patch him up with the EKG machine and his monitor.

“How do you think you’re going to fix this?” Stephen asked, the unsure part of him starting to come out in his voice.

“I’m basically going to rebuild your tissue from the outside and then on the inside too”, Tony replied, tapping on the monitor. His neck still felt warm and the hair on his arms stood straight up, he practically had goose bumps.

“Smart”, Stephen replied. Tony heard both the hesitant part of Stephen along with the tired part. The mechanic wondered why Stephen put up with the pain for so long or why he didn’t try to fix himself or try to get help.

Tony then ordered FRIDAY to start his Recreation Procedure, the recreation of tissues to fix wounds. The one he used to help Clint when he was badly injured. It should help Stephen too.

As the procedure started, hearing Stephen wincing in pain and gasping a little when each burn was detected and tissue was created, Tony felt horrible. The man was in pain but it was the only way Tony could help him.

Soon enough all the outside burns were fixed, leaving Stephen breathing a little hard. The procedure was usually painful and Tony regretted not mentioning that.

“Now the inside, I’m guessing internal organs are injured too” Tony mumbled, part of him not wanting to hurt Stephen more but the nod from Stephen told him he had to. He was too far in to go back now and tell the man he couldn’t do it. Plus what was Stephen’s pain right now to him? He was helping him, the winces and shaky breaths shouldn’t bother Tony.  
Yet it hurt so much to look into those merman eyes and see a mixture of pain and exhaustion.

Tony then inserted a chip inside Stephen, looking away as Stephen bit his lip at the pain.

“This will fix the inside, it dissolves once it finishes its job”, Tony explained to Stephen but the sorcerer only nodded as if he expected it.

Tony watched the monitor as his technology went to work.

“There’s burns on your lungs, vocal chords, stomach, liver, and even your heart. God, what the hell did you do to yourself?” Tony asked, as he watching the updates on the monitor.

“Everything I had to...”, Stephen mumbled. 

Tony didn’t reply to that. What could he say? He couldn’t scold Stephen because that would be hypocritical but he wouldn’t praise him either. What if he had killed himself?

After an hour, the monitor beeped a success ending the long silence between the two men in the room. Tony helped Stephen sit up, seeing how tense he looked. The procedure hurt on the outside but he knew it hurt more on the inside. Stephen started to push the robes back over his torso, his muscles looking tired and fatigue after the whole process.

“You’ll probably be sore for awhile, maybe even shaky. I don’t usually do both parts of the procedure in the same day, I just made an exception”, Tony told Stephen, a bit like he was scolding him. Even after Tony told him this, Stephen decided it was going to be ok to stand up, pushing off the metal table.

Tony immediately had to wrap an arm around Stephen to keep him up, feeling every part of Stephen shake beside him.

“God, didn’t you hear a word I said?” Tony asked, letting Stephen lean on him for support. This man was crazy. Did he not release what they did? They fixed him from the outside and in, making new tissues that were fragile and here he was trying to use them already.

“I need to get back to the sanctum—“ Stephen started but was interrupted from the shaking of Tony’s head.

“Yeah that’s not going to happen. We have a room here for every Avenger, I suggest that you use yours today”, Tony said, but then added, “It’s not entirely a suggestion really, more of an order”.

Tony wasn’t surprised to get a confused look from Stephen. He just simply ignored it and started leaning his exhausted teammate to his room.

Once Tony sat Stephen on his bed, he pointed out things in the room. It was more of a homely place, Tony tried to copy the sanctum room Stephen had at least in design and style. But since Tony had been there the total amount of twice, it wasn’t totally like it.

It had a bed with brown, white, and dark green sheets. The headboard of the bed was a dark oak color that matched the wallpaper. The carpet beneath them was a dark gray. There was a nightstand by the bed along with a dresser that sat close to the door.

“You’re going to stay here until at least a tomorrow”, Tony said, “Just to make sure the process worked even though I’m sure it did”. Stephen nodded, listening to Tony’s words.

“So just relax a little, ok? You’re freaking me out with how much you’re trying to get around”, Tony mumbled, “I’m gonna make some coffee, would you like anything?” 

The mechanic felt his heart throb a little looking at Stephen. His eyes showed that his mind was thinking about more than just this moment, his right hand in a fiat not tight but just gently opening and closing.

“Do you have green tea?”

“Sure do, I’ll make you some”.

As Tony started leaving the room, he heard Stephen clear his throat.

“What?” Tony asked, turning around.

“My gloves, you still have them” Stephen said, pointing to the yellow gloves in Tony’s front pocket. Tony took out the yellow gloves and turned them over in his hands. He shook his head.

“You don’t need them anymore”, Tony said, smiling softly.

“I’m burning them”.

Tony turned back around, walking out of the room but the most unexpected thing happened. He heard Stephen laugh.

The laugh was loud and whole hearted, a bit raspy and deep but soft. He had never heard the sorcerer laugh before.

Tony felt his heart smile.

Why did he love hearing him laugh?


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a Stephen POV I guess~

Stephen did feel much better the next morning when he woke. His body felt sore instead of in pain. His eyes opened , his eyes lashes fluttering a little. He sat up, half surprised to feel good. It felt like he had down yoga after a long run instead of a year of effects from spells.

Stephen pushed himself out of the bed, feeling a new energy course through his veins. He took in a deep breath, feeling his lungs respond normally. That hasn’t happened in awhile. He put his hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat. It was steady.

Not too slow, not too fast.

He looked up from his chest and glanced around the room, not recognizing it at first.

“Stark...”, he mumbled, remembering the procedure. His voice sounded better, not scratchy or raspy, not tired or suppressed. It sounded like him.

His eyes soon enough met with the cloak that floated in the corner of the room. It looked as if it slept but as soon as Stephen stood up, the familiar flutter of its fabric sounded as it placed itself on his shoulders. The sorcerer gave a small smile, feeling better today than he had felt in an entire year.

Stephen reached into the pocket of his robes to grab his gloves to hide the burns on his hands but when he felt nothing, memories flooded back to him. There weren’t burns anymore, Stark fixed that. He didn’t own gloves anymore, Stark burned them. Stephen looked over at the nightstand to see an empty mug of tea. A warm smile pulled at the corners of the wizard’s lips, remembering the tea.

Matcha green tea with a bit of honey.

It was like Stark read his mind when he made it for it had been perfect. He didn’t remember mentioning to the mechanic that he liked honey more than sugar in his tea.

Stephen then used his magic to make the bed and left the room. Though he appreciated everything Stark did for him, he needed to leave. Wong was probably pissed at him for not being at the sanctum to help protect it. Even though he felt so peaceful when he was here, he had to stay. Even though he wanted to talk to Stark one more time, he couldn’t stay.

As he walked down the stairs, half exploring the compound, he heard voices.  
He was surprised to recognize it as Stark’s and, was it Captain America’s?

Stephen wasn’t the kind to intrude and listen in on a conversation, but he felt that maybe hearing a few words wouldn’t bother anyone.

As he neared the room, he heard the words and cringed that the conversation was about him.

“Tony, I understand Doctor Strange is a very valuable team member. He is, I know that. But he shows up less and less, we can’t just let that happen”, Steve’s voice said. He was obviously concerned.

“He’s been going through things...maybe”, Tony replied, “Cmon, Cap. We can’t just tell him to change”.

“Why not?”

“The soul stone probably affected him. You saw how distraught Peter was. The kid had nightmares for months”, Tony replied, Stephen heard the empathy in Tony’s voice. He recalled the long while Peter was absent from the meetings and how Spider-man disappeared from New York for a while. Stephen had no idea that Peter was going through possible PTSD.

He would’ve tried to help.

“But he still made it back. He’s ok now”, Steve said.

“Is he? Cap, we can’t make assumptions. If we do that, we could split the team up and this is the time we all need each other. Even Stephen”.

There was a silence. Stephen could hear his heart beating in his chest, disturbing the quiet in the room.

“When did he become Stephen?” Steve asked, “I’ve never heard you call him that”.  
“We’re family, we should call each other by our names”.

“I understand your point”, Steve then started, Stephen hearing the want to change the subject, “But if we have one person on our team lacking, how will the others react? I want what’s best for this team. You all are my family and we can’t just risk it all for one person”.

“You did”.

“What?”

“I said, you did. Don’t you remember?” Tony asked, his voice was suddenly cold.

“Listen, Tony. That was years ago, you need to get over it”, Steve mumbled a bit.

“Cap, people almost died. I don’t understand how you can just date a guy who hurt people on your team”, Tony replied. Stephen listened to the tension escalate. Steve and Tony were close friends but they bickered. They were polar opposites brought together by a similar cause.

“What did you just say?” Steve asked, his voice started to get low. Stephen cringed, he needed to do something before this blew up. It’s the least he could do for Tony.  
So much for sneaking out.

Stephen pushed himself into the room to see the two men close to each other, Tony glaring at Steve and Steve staring coldly into Tony’s eyes.

Tony’s hair was a bit ruffled, he obviously had a long night and didn’t go to sleep after helping Stephen. Dark rings were under his eyes, his eyes a bit tired. His muscles were tense and his fingers were curled into a fist.

Steve looked like he had a long night too. Dark purple marks on his skin peaked over the collar of his shirt. A long, pleasant night for Captain America for sure. His hair was its regular dark color, he never dyed it back after they won the Infinity War. He did cut it though. His ice blue eyes held an angry fury.

Stephen cleared his throat and soon enough he had two pairs of eyes on him. Steve stepped away from Tony, while Tony only turned his body. Tony looked like he was holding his breath for his shoulders didn’t move.

“Morning, Strange”, Steve said a bit cheerfully, as if the conversation with Tony never happened.

“As to you, Captain and Tony”, Stephen said, “Are you two here for the meeting today?” The two men in front of the sorcerer looked at each other. Steve looked back and nodded.

“We are. Is that why you’re here?” Steve asked, his voice sounded almost surprised.

“Mmm, yes I have. Isn’t it the one about signing some papers about the use of the compound?” Stephen asked, earning a nod from Steve.

“I’ll be there”.

“Great, it’ll be nice to see you there”, Steve said, walking over and patting Stephen’s shoulder.

“I gotta get going, I told Bucky I’d pick him up in time to get back for the meeting. See you two at one thirty pm sharp”, Steve said, passing past Stephen and out of the room leaving the other two men alone.  
Stephen heard Tony let go of a breath. It sounded of one of relief.

“Thank you”, Tony mumbled. Stephen looked at Tony confused. Tony shook his head.

“You proved me to be right in a situation that’s all. I know you didn’t mean to but your timing is perfect”, Tony then explained. Stephen could only nod, half embarrassed that he listened to the conversation. Stephen watched Tony walk over to the couch in the room. The room was a small lounge for people to relax, watch tv, talk a little.

It didn’t look used at all.

“Really, you have amazing timing”, Tony mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose, “There’s just too much going on right now, I need good timing”. Stephen watched as Tony’s breathing escalated and his eyes went wide. Stephen knew an anxiety attack as soon as it started happening.  
Soon enough, Stephen was on one knee in front of Tony.

“Hey”, Stephen’s voice became soft, looking up to stare into Tony’s eyes. They flickered with different emotions. Stephen saw fear, exhaustion, anxiety, and confusion all in Tony’s chocolate brown eyes.

“It’s alright. Deep breaths”, Stephen said gently. He’s worked with patients who have had anxiety before things like surgeries or after they had been diagnosed. Stephen took deep breaths as an example for Tony to follow. Soon enough their breaths were in sync, Tony’s muscles starting to relax again.

“God, I’m sorry, Stephen”, Tony mumbled, trying to recompose himself. Stephen shook his head, not replying. He then stood up.

“Friday” Stephen said, standing up.

“Yes, Mr. Strange?” the AI replied, her voice bouncing off the walls of the lounge. 

“What are you doing?” Tony asked, looking up at Stephen.

“Play Elvis Presley’s hit songs”, Stephen commanded. Tony raised an eyebrow at Stephen’s command.

As Elvis started playing, Stephen let his body dance to the smooth music. His hips swung to the beat, his mouth lip syncing to the words of Love Me Tender.

“What are you doing?” Tony asked, staring at him. Stephen looked at Tony with a soft grin.

“It’s called enjoying yourself before you have to go to a long ass meeting”, Stephen told him, “I used to do this all the time before I went to neurosurgery meetings”.

“Is this why you’re late to most of our meetings?”

“Whatever, are you going to get up or not?” Stephen asked, stopping himself. He gave a small smile as Tony got up.

“I don’t dance, Strange”, Tony said, “And I definitely don’t dance to these kind of songs...they’re old”.

“You’re old”, Stephen huffed. Tony laughed a little making Stephen smile a bit more.

“Alright whatever. But you can’t tell me that you dance to these alone”, Tony said.

“I used to dance to them with Christine”, Stephen then said, his smile weakened a little. Tony’s own smile turned into a frown.

“Stephen...I’m sorry”, Tony mumbled.

“No, it’s fine. She would’ve wanted me to teach some one her...uhm, what did she call them?” Stephen asked, furrowing his eyebrows and then saying, “Her sweet, sweet moves”. Tony didn’t really perk up. 

Everyone knew what happened to Christine.

She had been found dead in a car. When people turned to dust, she had went looking for Stephen according to her coworkers. A car had crashed into her when its owner disappeared into dust.

The Avengers watched Strange come home to the bad news, not really reacting. No one really knew Strange too much at the time to talk to him about it.

Stephen didn’t mind, he needed the time alone anyway.

“Though I’ve never danced with a male partner, I’m sure I’m a good teacher”, Stephen smiled a little, extending a hand out to Tony. The man sitting was very hesitant, his eyes looking from the hand in front of him to Stephen’s eyes.

“I don’t bite”, Stephen joked a little, earning an eye roll from Tony.

“Are you quoting me?”

“Possibly”.

Tony took Stephen’s hand and Stephen pulled him up.

All of a sudden, they were close again.  
The space between them was little and their breathing synced again. Tony’s eyes glanced up to meet Stephen’s. It was his turn to hold his breath.

Tony was a piece of art in front of him. He had wide, brown galaxy eyes. In these eyes, Stephen saw Tony. He saw a man who cared enough to stand up for him against his friend. He saw a man worthy of his time and effort. And he saw a man that deserved more than Stephen sneaking out.

“Stephen? Are you alright?” Tony’s lips moved, making words that Stephen didn’t quite latch onto quick enough.

“Oh, yes. I’m fine”, Stephen said, “I just got lost in the song words. I’m just waiting for the right moment”.

Elvis’s voice sang the second verse, his voice smooth and deep. Soothing and coaxing. Stephen couldn’t think of another place he’d want to be. As the third verse started to play, he put Tony’s other hand on his shoulder and held his other in his own.

“I really don’t dance”, Tony repeated.

“Well, we don’t have anything to do for another hour so I suggest that you really do”, Stephen smiled, using a bit of his charm. Tony rolled his eyes a little but then followed Stephen’s lead as they used the space in the lounge to dance.

By the end of Love Me Tender, Tony was smiling and laughing at the minor mistakes that were made on each of their part.

Tony would accidentally step on Stephen’s foot or Stephen would lead them into a chair. They both of them would just laugh and start dancing again. They continued dancing to Elvis.

Can’t Help Falling In Love, Suspicious Minds, Burning Love, and all of Elvis’s best played causing the two men to not stop. Their dances got more advanced as they danced. A twirl was put in, a few extra steps, even a small bow. Soon enough, Friday interrupted them.

“Mr. Stark, Mr. Strange, I don’t mean to bother but the meeting is in five minutes”, Friday’s voice came up. Stephen lead themselves to stop, letting go of Tony almost awkwardly. He felt embarrassed that he forgot to check the time.

“Damn, time goes by fast when you have company”, Tony said, wiping the palms of his hands on his jeans.

There it was again. The silence.

The silence between this time was rough. Stephen wanted to say something. But what could he say? Thank you? That was fun? Did he mention that he felt something?

No he couldn’t feel something. He hadn’t felt anything like that since he got out of the soul stone. Stephen just bit his lip. For once in his life, he couldn’t think. He didn’t have a plan. And God, how much he needed one right now.

“Well, I’ll see you in there”, Tony said, he grinned a little but it faded when Stephen only nodded. Stephen couldn’t talk, his throat was choked up with embarrassment of not being able to talk. He had so much on his mind that he could tell him but nothing seemed to fit.

Tony left the room, leaving Stephen alone in a room that was now quiet. There was no Elvis singing nor footsteps dancing to his voice. It was empty and lonely.

A bit like the soul stone had been.

No words in Stephen’s mind worked with what he wanted, needed to tell Tony. Everything he thought of seemed to be too much. It would feel like he was trying to bolt through something but with the way his heart throbbed at Tony’s touch and the way his cheeks grew hot as Tony’s voice, he couldn’t help but fall in a hole so fast and drop that he couldn’t return. But he couldn’t do that, that was just silly.

Stephen sighed to himself, the cloak fluttering a little in response to the disappointment in the sigh. Elvis said it himself.

Only fools rush in.


	6. 6

The meeting wasn’t too full today. It had Peter Quill, Gamora, Rhodey, Tony, Steve, Bucky, Sam, Stephen, Thor, Natasha, Bruce, Vision, T’Challa, and Peter Parker. Representatives for others in the Avengers. Not many of the other heroes could make it today, they were either out busy or had a mission from S.H.I.E.L.D in particular.

“So we get key cards now?” Parker asked, excitedly but when he got a strange look from the others, he stood up straight and tried to make it look like no big deal.

“Yes, key cards are the ultimate solution we can get from break ins. As much as I trust you all, I don’t trust others outside. The only people who aren’t apart of the Avengers who will be getting a card are Agent Ross and Director Fury”, Tony said to the room, “The key cards are also a communication device. If something goes wrong, I can simply hit a button and assemble you all immediately”.

“Sounds great”, Gamora replied, earning a jealous look from her lover beside her. He only sighed and nodded a little.

Stephen leaned on a wall in the meeting room, quiet in his corner. His mind wouldn’t let go of the fact that Tony defended him against one of his friends, one that he’s known for awhile. That is if they still counted as friends. Stephen didn’t really know but it wasn’t his business either.

And here he was again, silent. Trapped in his thoughts. Nothing stopped him from talking anymore other than a sore throat from last night’s procedure. So why was he silent? There were words on the tip of his tongue but he didn’t feel like talking. Not that he didn’t want to contribute but more of he felt as if he wasn’t ready to speak.

“Stephen”, a voice interrupted his thoughts, making him look up. His eyes met with the wide brown eyes of Tony. His breath was taken away as his heart beat widely. He hadn’t been listening too much and the eyes that stared at him were obviously waiting for answer that he just simply didn’t have.

“Do you believe the key cards will work or in other words be a success?” Tony asked again, seeming to read Stephen’s thoughts. The man felt himself breathe again and gave a nod. Before he turned his head to the floor, he saw a slight eye roll from Barnes. He didn’t care. Barnes wasn’t anything to him or vice versa, whatever opinion he had on Strange didn’t matter.

Soon enough, the meeting was over. They each signed a contract that Tony created mainly saying that they would be responsible with the card and not lose it so it would be in the hands of someone who shouldn’t have it. As people started to push out, Stephen started going through the flow. He walked out of the doors but before he could leave, he couldn’t help but hear Peter talking to Tony, in that loud teenage voice he had.

“So, why can’t I sign it?” Peter asked.

“Because May is your legal guardian and I’d feel much safer if she signed it for you. She is the adult and probably takes care of half of your important things anyway”, Tony replied, his voice was stern like a parent’s causing Stephen to smile a little. Peter opened his mouth a little to argue but when Tony raised a warning eyebrow, he simply sighed and mumbled a little “ok”.

Peter started walking out of the room holding the smaller version of the contract in his hands, Stephen having the slightest smile on his face. Peter saw this and smiled back at him with that toothy grin.

“Hey, Doctor Strange!” he smiled a little.

“Hey there, Peter”, Stephen replied, a shocked face being put onto Peter’s. The teenager walked out of the room and Stephen heard a slight squeal of excitement.

“He said ‘hey’ back”, Stephen heard Peter whisper to himself. The sorcerer chuckled a little. The kid definitely was unique in his own way.

“Stephen...”, a new voice chimed making Stephen look to its source. Tony stood there obviously seeing the whole exchange between the spider boy and the wizard, a grin on his face. Stephen felt his face grow a little hot just by staring back into Tony’s eyes and seeing the warmth of his soul.

“I was thinking that maybe we could talk a walk just to talk a little”, Tony then asked. Stephen at first didn’t capture the words. What was he doing? Well, he was too busy trying to memorize Tony’s face, taking in the details. It felt like it was the first time he saw him or maybe he was making up for the last moments he saw Tony before he entered the soul stone and everything around him broke.

He wasn’t sure where the boundary lied anymore.

“Today?” Stephen asked, uncrossing his arms to open himself up to conversation.  
“Yeah, if you don’t mind”, Tony replied, his hands being shoved into his pockets. Stephen could see in Tony’s eyes that he had something planned. He had plan A, B, all the way through Z glittering in his eyes which surprised the sorcerer but he simply nodded.

“I don’t mind at all”.

 

Before he knew it, Stephen walked beside Tony in Central Park. Though he got stares from people around them, he didn’t dare tell his cloak to leave or change into something other than his own robes. Tony lead the two of them to a fountain. It was a circle carved out of marble, a couple cubes sticking from the middle that poured out water. The sound of the water calmed Stephen a little, deciding to sit on the edge of the fountain as he saw Tony sit on the bench across from it.

“I just wanted to talk to you”, Tony started to explain, “About how you’re feeling. I didn’t check in with you about the procedure last night this morning...I got busy”. Tony winced a little at the word ‘busy’, it was a fancy word for argument these days.

“I’m fine. Sore but I assume that’s just a post-procedure effect”, Stephen replied. He truly didn’t care for this conversation or more of he wasn’t used to this kind of conversation. No one had checked on him like this for about a year, maybe longer.

“Well I’m glad your physically fine but I meant mentally, Stephen”, Tony explained, “I’m just...worried”. Stephen blinked, confusion making him tilt his head slightly. What could Tony Stark be possibly worried about when it came to Stephen’s mental health?

“I’m fine there too. Don’t worry about it”, Stephen said, biting his lip a little. Yes, he had nightmares but they weren’t a big concern. Ok, so maybe it was more like PTSD than just your regular every day nightmare but it was not something Stephen was willing to talk about. Tony opened his mouth to reply but was stopped by the response of Stephen.

“Tony, I do appreciate the energy you’re putting in to help me but enough is enough. My body is intact and I can be more active with the Avengers. No more being late to meetings or dipping out early. I promise”, Stephen said, he felt each word fall off of his tongue heavy as each were a lie. His body was sore and healing yes but what about his mind? Was that still broken? Was his broken personality going to affect how much he did with his team? And god, how much he wanted Tony’s help. He wanted to work everything out with him, piece by piece to rebuild who he was because unfortunately it seemed that in this past year of silence, he had lost himself.

“Ok...”, Tony mumbled a bit disappointed.

“You’re good guy, Tony. I promise you that, it’s just that you’re looking for something in me that isn’t there”, Stephen said, his heart twisting in regret. Maybe he should’ve been more open or maybe he was doing the right thing by not saying anything at all.

“You’re a good friend, Tony. Thank you for your efforts”.

“Yeah...of course”.


	7. 7

“And then I said ‘ok’”

“And then what?” Bruce asked, looking up from the armor he tinkered on.

“And then I came back here and he went back to that wizard place”.

“The sanctum?”

“Yeah whatever”, Tony mumbled, tapping some coding into his monitor for the final pieces of the key card project. Bruce and Tony were working some kinks out in certain projects. Bruce was working on an armor that could work to help the guardians a bit more than just their spacesuits, mainly just tinkering a little since Quill rejected the idea every time. Meanwhile, Tony worked on the key card making sure was everything was safe and functional just like he needed it to be. During the tinkering session in the compound’s lab, Tony ended up spilling everything that had occurred the past two days. From merely talking to Stephen to dancing with the man to himself down. It seemed like a lot when Tony said it out loud but his heart kept telling him it wasn’t enough, that he simply didn’t do enough. That he wasn’t devoted to helping Stephen with whatever he experienced in the soul stone.

“So what are you thinking about doing?” Bruce asked, setting his screwdriver down and looking at Tony. Bruce had been one of the two people he looked to for advice, Rhodey was the other. The scientist not only was book smart but knew a little about relationships. Well, enough to get him to be in a relationship with a literal god.

“I don’t know, maybe I should leave him alone and just wait to see if he wants to talk”, Tony replied. His finger backed away from the coding as he felt his stomach flip a little. He didn’t want to just wait. There was something he could fix but instead of doing that he was here. In the lab. Talking to Bruce.

“That doesn’t sound like you, Tony. This whole thing is so different. The last time I remember you being so lost like this with someone was when”, Bruce hesitated a little, “you and Pepper broke up”. Tony’s lips pressed into a flat line. Infinity War screwed them all over in different ways. Some got nightmares, others were broken, and Tony? Tony got a break up. He couldn’t remember how he felt during that time. His mind had fogged that part of his life. There was nothing dramatic about it, no going to court or public display of the break up. Tony just lost someone that he worked so so hard to have and that he loved so very dearly and passionately that it felt like it burned a hole into his heart.

“So are you going to ask him out?”, Bruce asked, his eyebrow raised a little.

“What?”

“Oh cmon, don’t play dumb. Rhodey and I have seen how you look at him during your speeches and during meetings. We were starting to think that maybe you two were just a secret thing”, Bruce explained a little, “But that’s obviously not true because you confirmed that for me”. Tony frowned. Of course they talked about him when he wasn’t around, Tony knew that since Bruce and Rhodey first started getting along. He just didn’t expect them to be talking that part of Tony, the private stuff but they were both best friends of him so what did he expect?

“No I’m not gonna ask Stephen out anywhere”, Tony replied, shaking his head.

“And why not? It would be good for you. Even if it doesn’t last, you need to put yourself out there. You haven’t been with anyone for a year and you look a bit...not yourself because of it”, Bruce stated, biting his lip a little. Bruce was the friend that put things sweetly, nicely. All his words were a sundae with a cherry on top, he never meant to offend Tony or be harsh. Rhodey was the friend that was blunt with him, brutally honest but hearing Bruce say something so bluntly told Tony that he was showing enough.

“It’s not like I have a chance”, Tony mumbled, Bruce opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by Tony continuing, “Not everyone gets lucky enough to date a god yknow”. Bruce pressed his lips together, his mouth forming a thin line. Bruce always got flustered about his relationship with Thor. The scientist always had something good and romantic to say about the Asguardian. Tony had no idea why he gave them separate bedrooms when they practically shared a room. Thor had even asked Tony if it was an appropriate time to ask Bruce that golden question. And god Tony was jealous. Tony wanted nothing more than what they had. He wanted to hold someone’s hand and smother them in kisses. He wanted to be hugged and protected even if it made him blush. He wanted nothing more than someone to sleep next to him and keep him warm at night when the bed sheets were cold. He didn’t want to ask Jarvis to turn up the furnace anymore because he would have someone beside him all the time. He wanted to share a look with someone and understand them just like Bruce and Thor did. Tony wanted to eat breakfast with someone and take them on coffee dates and ask about their day. He wanted to look into their eyes and feel ok.

But lately he’s had no luck with that and his whole universe felt silent and cold. Lonely too even though he was surrounded by people every day.

“Tony, you still should take that chance. I can help you out a little, give you the right push. I recommend simply asking him out. The guy danced with you in a lounge, it has to mean something”, Bruce said to Tony, his eyes filling with sympathy.

“Yeah...”, Tony mumbled, “Or maybe he just felt bad for a lonely idiot. Bruce, I really don’t want to talk about how I feel about certain people right now. Can we please just focus on what we’re doing right now? I want to get my work done”. 

There was a silence between them. Bruce was thinking about what was said to him, pondering if he should respond. To Tony’s relief, Bruce just nodded and went back to work on the armor even though he obviously had something to say. Bruce always had something to say but Tony’s words stopped him.

“And please, keep my business out of yours and Rhodey’s conversations or I’m going to start telling Thor everything you say about him to me, starting with the complaining about how he doesn’t cook well”.

“Don’t you dare, Tony!”


	8. 8

Stephen sat on the top of the compound’s roof, staring at the stars and hoping for an answer. His mind was filled with questions. None of them were more important than the other but none were being answered. The stars simply twinkled back at him with nothing to give him but light. His legs dangled off the edge, the wind curling around his body and blowing through his hair. The air was crisp and fresh, smelling of the maple trees not too far away from the compound and the freshly cut grass. Stephen felt like his heart was throbbing in retort of his silence but the sorcerer ignored its pleads.

“Hey, Doctor Strange”, a small voice piped up with a sound of a snap of something that sounded like string. The man looked up to see one of the people he got to know in the soul stone.

“Hello, Peter”, Stephen replied, watching the teenager push an invisible button to let the mask retract from his face. His hair fluffed out from under the mask, brown and poofy. The boy then sat down beside the wizard, taking a candy bar out of his pocket.

“Do you want one? I have extras”, the spiderling offered, “I have chocolate, jolly ranchers, uhm I think even caramel”.

“I’m alright, thank you”, Stephen brushed away politely making Peter nod and turn away. He opened the chocolate bar and pocketed the trash. He took a bite from the bar and looked up to the stars like Stephen had been doing a few minutes ago. Stephen soon enough followed Peter’s brown eyes to the sky. The constellations became more apparent as they sat there letting the night move on. Stephen watched the North Star grow higher and higher in the sky, it was the only thing keeping him aware of what time it was.

“What’s wrong?” Peter asked, breaking their stargazing. He finished off the candy bar and looking over to Stephen. The older man raised an eyebrow.

“Why do you ask?”

“Mantis said that you looked a bit sad so she sent me”.

“You guys are close now?”

“Yeah, I mean we all were in the stone”, Peter replied, his voice trying to be soothe, “Especially us few, yknow. It was you, me, Mantis, Drax, and Quill really against the stone”. The teenager’s eyes twinkled under the moonlight as he spoke. Stephen didn’t reply right away, thinking. Stephen had took Peter under his wing especially after he saw the anxiety attacks Peter had. Mantis had been similar, she had experienced a panic attack for the first time and even cried from it for the first time from what he understood. Drax and Quill were there to help Stephen with the two. Drax told stories of his adventures and the experiences he had with his old family, Quill shared his interest in music and his memories of his mom and Gamora, and Stephen described places in the world he had been. Together they pictured how it would be when they returned to the world outside. Drax imagined all the food he would eat when he got out, apparently they had potato chips in outer space. Quill couldn’t wait to get back and listen to music with Gamora again, that is if he saw her out of the stone. Mantis wanted to see a real puppy when she got out and adopt it, she said she would name it “Puppy”. Peter wanted to get out and see Aunt May again, hug Mr. Stark, and reunite with Ned and Michelle. Stephen? He just couldn’t wait to see the stars again and feel the heat of the sun flush his cheeks. He would never take the sun and moon for granted ever again.

The soul stone had been cold and even though it held souls of half the universe’s population, it felt empty. There was always a whisper of cold air that felt like icy death. The ground was made of water so sleeping was always rough. Though they floated on top of the water, they always woke with a damp back, their hair wet. But they went through that all together and none of them could forget that.

And it was only they and now one Tony Stark that knew about Stephen’s magical risks in the stone. Even the few near death experiences.

“Mmm, you know me too well”, Stephen replied, looking out into the forest that surrounded the compound.

“So is this a...crush thing?” Peter asked, his eyebrows furrowing a little. The wind pushed his hair over his eyes but Peter barely flinched, watching Stephen for a sign of a response. The sorcerer didn’t give him one, at least not right away.

“Did Mantis tell you that too?”

“No, my spidey senses were just tingling”.

“Ah...sounds about right”, Stephen said. He shivered a little at the cold but when the cloak started to wrap around him to give him warmth, he brushed it off. He wanted to feel the cool air and see if it would numb his feelings a little.

“So am I right?” Peter asked. He didn’t get an answer and he only sighed. His eyes looked at the man beside him but then turned to the moon. The teenager looked at it, really looked it almost as if he were trying to memorize its picture. His eyes suddenly lit up in an idea. Stephen felt his excitement rush through his veins beside him.

“I’ll be right back, Doctor Strange!” Peter exclaimed. His mask then built over his face again and with that, he shot off a web and swung off. Stephen watched the boy drop off in front of the compound’s doors and run in. The man raised an eyebrow, half confused. He sighed and looked back up to the sky. He looked to the North Star. It’s bright light streamed out like arms as if it were trying to give him a comforting hug. Stephen had been silent for so long, was it even possible to feel something for someone who only talked to him? That he never actually took out before to get to know. Stephen hugged himself a little, letting out a breath as he softly brushed his hair aside. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself anymore. What did he follow? His morals or what should be? His mind or his heart?

“I’m back!” Peter’s voice reentered, a sudden clunk coming through with Peter climbing over the edge of the compound. Stephen looked over to see the teenager who was no longer alone but accompanied by—

“A guitar?” Stephen asked, “You play?” Peter nodded and sat back down by the man, plucking a little at the strings. He winced a little at the out of tune strings and worked on tuning it.

“When we came out of the stone, I uhm, I didn’t mention it before but I had these really bad nightmares. They were vivid and just...a lot to handle”, Peter started to explain, “And to help my anxiety, I learned to create music”. Peter finished tuning and strummed a little, a smile forming on his face. Stephen felt his heart drop a little.

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you, Peter”, Stephen apologized, placing a hand on the teenager’s shoulder. He squeezed it lightly earning a look from Peter. The young man shook his head.

“It’s fine. You didn’t know. I only told Tony and Steve because I wanted a break from the team for a little while”, Peter replied, “But that’s besides the point right now”. Peter started playing a soft song on the guitar, Stephen’s eyes widened in awe at the beautiful music coming from the instrument and Peter’s gentle fingers.

“You know that feeling you get once in awhile. It’s happy and pure. It’s like there’s a song in the air and it’s playing just for you”, Peter asked, not looking up from the fingerboard of the guitar. Before Stephen could reply or even think of a reply, Peter started singing with the music that he created from a few strings.

“A feeling so close, you could reach out and touch it”, Peter sang, finally looking at Stephen with a smile, “I never knew I could want something so much, but it’s true”. Stephen’s eyes watched Peter in complete awe and pride. Peter had found a way to heal through the effects of the soul stone and he did all by himself. He was gentle with his fingers and his smile shined underneath the light of the stars. Stephen could swear he saw the stars dancing to the music and the moon being Peter’s spotlight. When Peter finished the short song, he put the guitar down by his side and rubbed his palms on the suit he wore.

“I have faith in you. I promise whoever it is, they could never reject you”, Peter smiled with so much hope and faith. Peter really believed in Stephen and god that changed everything. This kid could inspire Stephen to do anything. The man sighed a little.

“But what if they don’t listen? What if they just...”, Stephen started, trailing off when Peter’s supportive look never faulted.

“They will listen”, Peter started and then he gestured to the guitar, “to music. Only a song has the power to change a heart”.  
“When you see it, you mustn’t let it pass by. You must seize it! Seize your moment, Mr. Strange”, Peter then tried to correct himself, “I...I mean Doctor Strange”. Stephen waved it off and smiled a little. He leaned over from his spot and hugged Peter close. He felt the teenager’s arms wrap around his own body. He let out a breath of relief. 

This kid really was the Amazing Spider-Man.

“Thank you, Peter”.

“Of course, Mr. Strange”.


	9. 9

Before Stephen knew it, Peter was teaching Stephen the guitar. It was definitely a challenge at first. His hands had to stretch in unusual places even though they shook furiously, Stephen did his best to reach the different notes. Peter was a good teacher, probably getting it from some of the Avengers around him who taught him different lessons. Peter laughed every time they would play and Stephen hit the wrong note or sing on the wrong key. Stephen could only frown a little, mocking the teenager’s laughter. But the kid was good at advice. He never did ask who Stephen wanted to impress with the music or why he even bothered trying. Stephen came to know Peter a little more while they talked during the breaks between practices. Stephen learned about Peter and how the last year of highschool was going, that had a lot of friends but that none of them were as close to him as Ned and MJ. Stephen couldn’t believe he was going to be in college soon. Though he did ask if he was moving out of state, Peter didn’t seem to have an idea yet. That was ok. He was part of the many who didn’t know what they were going to do yet. Stephen was just grateful he had a chance to choose. You could even say the sorcerer had grown a little attached to the kid, seeing him as more of the child that he never had than anything else. Apprentice or just a boy he took care of didn’t fit.

Soon enough, Stephen learned the song he wished to learn and he mastered it. Peter had basically clapped so hard that even Stephen’s hands felt like they burned and itched. Stephen and Peter than started to plan, this did require Stephen telling Peter who this person was. Stephen didn’t expect anything less than the reaction he got.

“Mr. Stark? Really?”

“Yes, is there...something wrong with that?”

“No, no. It’s just Mantis and I made this bet and—“, Peter begun but by the way Stephen furrowed his brows, Peter just chuckled nervously and let himself trail off, “You and Mr. Stark would be perfect for each other. I knew it since that donut ship before the soul stone! You both were like ‘I dislike you but we need to fight Thanos’ and ‘I dislike you too but you’re right’. And I knew something was there!” Stephen rolled his eyes a little, pushing his fingers through his hair.

“Do you really think what we’ve planned will work?” Stephen asked, looking for advice in the younger man’s eyes. He was returned with a smile and a twinkle of knowledge, a spark of excitement.

“Of course it will! Plus, it’s to woo him and then ask him on a date. Maybe even kiss him”, Peter said, wiggling his eyebrows a little. Stephen felt his face grow hot so he let himself frown.

“I told you, it’s just to ask him about a possible date”.

“Uh huh sure. Lowkey think you could fit a kiss in there. Anyway, I’m two hundred percent sure it will work just the way I think it will. I know Mr. Stark like the back of my hand!” Peter smiled, gesturing to the back of his left hand. Suddenly his eyes widened and he showed his hand desperately to Stephen. A dark spot, probably from a long day in the sun, marked his hand.

“Has that always been there?!”

Stephen laughed whole heartedly, gently patting Peter’s shoulder. Stephen’s eyes crinkled a little, almost in a way that reminded Peter of Uncle Ben, long ago. Peter could only laugh in response, hugging Stephen tight assuring him that tonight would go great.

Later that night, Stephen stood in the lounge Tony and he had danced in before when he had the small panic. Stephen wore nicer clothes, or well clothes he had before he became Sorcerer Supreme. A tan button up, the collar popping up ever so slightly and light blue jeans. Like Peter had suggested, he tucked a little of the front of his button up to make himself look “leaner” and to his surprise he did.

“Wow that’s some goddamn magic”, Stephen mumbled, running his hands over the shirt. He was a little too much in awe. Peter really new the little things that made a big difference. Stephen then moved his eyes from himself to the actual lounge. Peter also knew how to make big changes to a place, maybe even too big. It looked like someone threw up blue and purple flower petals everywhere. The candles on the shelves of the bookcases in the lounge were a bit pleasing to watch create shadows on the walls with their light. The chairs were rearranged and the coffee table was missing. The missing table was replaced with a glass table that held apple juice because Peter refused to let anyone drink alcohol, it was his preference and Stephen just appreciated that he thought about it. Though the juice boxes did make it feel a little funny. Even the song was a little childish, it was from a movie that Peter had watched but the kid had sworn that Stephen’s voice would make it sound good.

Stephen suddenly felt the phone, the one Peter had given him, in his pocket buzz a little. With shaky hands, Stephen pulled it out and looked at the message.

Mr. Stark is on his way! Be ready! I recommend to start playing the intro now! -Peter

Stephen felt his whole body tense up and he quickly pocketed the phone, walking over to pick up his guitar. With his magic he had created a guitar that suited him and his soul. It was the regular acoustic shape but it was painted black with blue butterflies fluttering over it. The strings were almost clear like but their silver hint glinted in the candle light. On the back of the wood guitar, Peter had written Stephen’s full name in cursive since he couldn’t do it with his shaky hands. He was pretty impressed at Peter’s writing, it was very neat and it flowed beautifully on the wood even though it was painted on. Suddenly Stephen heard footsteps and the murmuring of one Tony Stark. His heart was caught in his throat and his hair on the back of his neck stood up. He felt his face grow hot and his hands sweat a little. He quickly picked up the guitar and started to strum it, the footsteps stopping. He knew Tony was listening. Stephen’s breath has become shaky and his whole body grew hot. He bit his lip and thought about what could possibly go wrong. If it went wrong, it would be fine.

Right?

“I love you too much”, Stephen’s soft singing first came through barely opened lips, “To live without you loving me back”. He heard the footsteps again but they were slow, the man owning them listening and obviously trying to figure out who the voice belonged to.

“I love you too much”, Stephen continued, trying to open his mouth a little more and sing a little louder but his voice was shaky and his palms were sweaty from the fear and anxiety coursing through his veins, “Heavens my witness and this is a fact”.

“I know I belong when I sing this song. There’s love above love, and it’s ours because I love you too much”. And at that last word of the end of the first verse, Tony appeared in the doorway. His eyes were wide and in shook. The candles flickered over his skin. He wore a tighter T-shirt and black pants, his hair was fluffy upon his head. Stephen couldn’t help but admire at how gorgeous he was. His heart throbbed in his chest.

Suddenly the singing part got easy. 

Stephen felt himself sing from his heart as Tony got closer and closer to him, reaching that point where they were just a few inches away. Tony eyes shone in the candlelight and his whole face showed pure awe, a fluster highlighting his cheeks. Stephen smiled softly to him continuing his music, letting himself close as much space as he could by the time he got to his last words.

Tony and Stephen were just there, in the middle of a lounge with juice boxes and petals scattered on the ground. The sound of music fluttering through the air like a butterfly in love. As a smile started to appear on Tony’s face, tugging at the corners of his lips, Stephen felt that anything was possible.

That they were possible.

“There’s love above love and it’s ours”, Stephen murmured, feeling his face draw closer and close to Tony’s their noses and lips barely touching, “If you love me as much”.

Stephen closed his eyes and went for it, leaning in to kiss Tony softly. He risked tripping over his ego; risking to scar his pride. It was like he jumped off a boat and into the ocean. Sink or swim. This idea was broken. His heart swam and throbbed, these past few seconds felt hours.

It was all broken when he felt something other than lips on his own. He opened his eyes to that Tony’s fingers laid on his lips, keeping them from the final elimination of space. Stephen felt his whole face blush, his heart beat quickly. Had he done something wrong? There was silence to show for it but Tony’s eyes didn’t show fury, they showed sorrow.

“Stephen...”, Tony started, “God— I...”. Stephen stood up straight now, putting the guitar down on the couch, not wanting to meet Tony’s eyes.

“I want this to work”, Tony continued, “But what if it doesn’t? What if— If we do this— It’s too much. Elvis...”. Tony was stammering around but Stephen got the message.

Tony didn’t want him and it was clear enough.

“I understand, Stark. Sorry to bother you tonight”, Stephen mumbled, starting to push past the man before his heart could sink any lower than it did now.  
“No, Stephen. It didn’t bother me...I just— I want”, Tony tried, grabbing Stephen’s shoulder.

“It’s fine. You don’t need to tell me twice, I’ll stay out of your hair”, Stephen replied, “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable”. Before Tony could say another word, Stephen shrugged off Tony’s hand and forced himself out of the room. He forgot everything about taking risks and how if it wrong, it would be alright. It didn’t feel ‘alright’. And Stephen was certain it never would as he walked away from the lounge, almost disappointed to hear that Tony wasn’t following. Tony really didn’t feel the same way, Stephen was a fool to rush in and he knew it.

As Stephen walked out of the compound, feeling the moonlight on his skin, he felt his heart break a little for the first time in a year.


	10. 10

The next few meetings felt worse each time they occurred. Stephen showed up less and less, he no longer hung around in the compound like he had a few days ago. Tony noticed that Peter spent time looking for him before each meeting but was only disappointed to be reminded that he was going to show up late again. And God, Tony hated having to Peter it each new meeting. The teenager would just give a little sigh and nod, heading into the meeting room and ignore whatever greeting he got. The new meeting today was when Bruce and Tony decided to distribute the key cards, the two men agreed on getting there early to make sure the key cards were set and ready to go. Tony didn’t mean to but his earlier conversation with Bruce continued and he updated his friend on what had happened.

“Why did you stammer? I’ve never heard of you doing something like that...”, Bruce mumbled, organizing the cards in front of each seat a certain Avenger sat at. Tony could only shake his head.

“I don’t know why...”.

“You don’t know why?”

“I mean I just. I panicked. I felt rushed and I’ve never had romance like that before. I’ve never felt so stumped in love and I’ve never known that he could be so genuine”, Tony replied, not wanting to meet his friend’s eyes.

“Just talk to him again”.

“I can’t do that. Whenever I try to walk up to him, he turns the other direction and I barely see him at the compound anymore. It’s like I’m just dreaming that he even started talking again”, Tony explained. Bruce only sighed, the scientist wasn’t sure what advice he could give to Tony other than to talk to him again. He wasn’t the romantic friend or the friend that hyped a person up, he was the friend Tony consoled to. He was the one that could tell him it was going to be alright and he would figure something out.

“It’ll be fine, Tones. You’ll figure something out eventually, you always do. I’m sure it’ll right itself”.

Typical.

 

The meeting started off the normal way. Everyone sat down, stories being exchanged. Tony almost felt jealous of how talkative everyone was but he what made his heart twist the most were the people together in the room. Bruce and Thor talked softly to each other, laughing at each other’s jokes and checking in on one another. Quill and Gamora exchanged soft kisses, Gamora holding Quill’s hand in her own green one. They looked adorable together. Steve and Bucky were merely talking story, close to the other. There was no space in between them, not even Ant-man would find space between those two. Speaking of Ant-Man, Scott and Hope teased each other with soft insults and jokes closer to Tony. They seemed happy. Tony wanted what they all had so desperately. His heart yearned for that closeness but as the doors remained closed and unopened, his heart dropped a little. It was unsatisfied.

The meeting was started, Bruce and Tony taking turns to talk about the key cards. Each Avenger seemed satisfied with the scientists’ work, some even complimenting the idea and the put into it.

“If I were in trouble, I could voice activate the card and assemble as much help I needed. All it takes is a simple voice-“, Tony was explaining but was interrupted by the opening of the doors. Everyone’s attention was lost as they looked to watch the Sorcerer Supreme show up late for the fifth time that week.

“Hi, Mr. Strange!” Peter smiled softly with a wave of his hand. The young man got no response as the the wizard returned to his normal corner in the meeting room, Peter sank in his chair a little. The smile was gone. Bruce picked up the extra key card and walked over to hand it to Stephen, knowing Tony didn’t want to do it himself. Stephen took the card and pocketed it immediately as if it were nothing more than another key or maybe a candy that someone pocketed for after a meeting. Tony sighed and decided to just continue the meeting.

“It’s voice command activated and proceeding from there, it’s your key into the compound”.

Stephen didn’t say a word the whole meeting.

 

Later that day, Tony sat in his lab tinkering away at the new suits for the guardians. His mind was blank, his muscles tense, and his eyes settled on his screwdriver as he gave it soft twists between his thumb and pointer finger.

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable”, Stephen’s words rang in Tony’s ears. He ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn’t erase the look of disappointment Stephen held within his eyes when he realized what Tony had said. Tony bit his lip softly, remembering how Stephen had went from soothing and sweet to stone cold. His voice sung so beautifully but Tony was left to remember the sound of his sorrow instead of the sound of something so angelic like his singing. What if that was the last time he ever heard Stephen talk? What if from now on, Stephen remained silent like he had for a year? God Peter would be upset and it was all Tony’s fault. Why hadn’t he just returned Stephen’s feelings instead of panicking?

“Sir, there’s some activity going on in the city”, FRIDAY’s voice came, making Tony jump a little. His eyes had become a little watered because of the thoughts he had fell into.

“What kind of activity?” Tony asked, standing up.

“Mutant activity”, FRIDAY replied, “Would you like to see the details now?” Tony shook his head, slightly tapping on his chest to release a wave of nanobots over his body that formed his armor.

“Tell me on the way there”, Tony replied, starting his thrusters and flying out of the compound.

 

Soon enough was on the ground, telling FRIDAY to send a signal for backup to the Avengers’ new keycards.

“Sorry, Sir but there seems to be a malfunction in the new technology. My signal isn’t getting out farther than about a five foot radius”, FRIDAY replied. Tony growled a little and stood up from the ground to face the mutant in front of him. It was a taller man who was completely made of copper. His skin and hair were like the same texture as a penny and shone like one in the sun too.

“I’m going to have to use the arc reactor to even get this guy off of his feet. He just consumed my blasts”, Tony said to FRIDAY jumping out of the way of a car being thrown at him.

“Sir, that could cause major heart trauma causing a heart attack or possibly even a stroke later on with the damage”, FRIDAY warned quickly. As Tony threw a punch to the mutant’s chin and backed away for a second to shake his armored hand a little, he just hissed at the thought.

“It’s worth the risk FRIDAY, give me a countdown until we are at one hundred percent power”, Tony commanded. Before FRIDAY could reply, a voice entered the intercom.

“Nothing is worth losing you”, a dark gruntled voice came. Tony heard the familiar flutter of fabric and saw the velvet rose colored cloak as he heard magical sparks connect with the man’s copper surface. He tumbled back and hit the ground. Tony took in a breath, receiving vitals that the man was passed out. Tony’s mask retracted from his face as he looked over to meet his help. His eyes met the eyes of an ocean, the lips of a plumeria petal, and the white hair of freshly fallen snow.

“Stephen? You got the call?” Tony asked, half shocked. He couldn’t believe his eyes. He had doubted he would ever be able to be this close to the man again like this. His scent felt so comforting, it smelt of freshly baked bread and dal of Bangladesh. Stephen shook his head in response.

“I heard the ruckus, I knew it was you”, Stephen replied, his eyebrows furrowed a little. Tony watched as the wizard’s eyes went from concerned to sorrowful like they had been a few nights ago.

“I should be on my way”, Stephen mumbled gently, his back turned from Tony. The man put up his hand and starting spinning it gently, gracefully. Orange sparks appeared in the air causing Tony to squint a little at the new light but as he realized it was one Stephen’s infamous portals, Tony realized this could be his last chance. His only chance may it be.

Tony reached out to take Stephen’s wrist that wasn’t spinning to form magic. Their eyes met again as Stephen turned to look at him. His eyes sparkled in confusion but they showed hope and Tony knew what he had to do.

Tony gently took Stephen’s face in his hands and brought him down a little, placing the lightest kiss on his lips. A butterfly’s wing couldn’t compare to how soft their kiss was. Their first kiss though soft felt like sparks had blown off around them, tasted like sweetened likikoi, and all Tony could see was Stephen. Stephen was the prettiest sight Tony could ever ask for. Stephen barely hesitated kissing the mechanic back, his soft lips connecting with Tony’s almost like a puzzle piece. Everything felt perfect. Tony felt peaceful there, their kiss being lit up by orange sparkling magic. When they finally did let go, Tony took in a breath. Stephen’s face was in awestruck, he looked at Tony with so much love and passion that the other man felt like he could blush.

“I thought...I believe that...”, Stephen started, not knowing where his sentence was going, “What about Elvis?”

Tony thought for a second, really thought. He looked at Stephen, looked at the man he was and who he would be to Tony in the near future. Tony hoped it was a man in the future that he could trust and love. He hoped it was the man he would wake up to next to in the morning and make breakfast with. He hoped it was the man he could make giggle with a silly joke. He also hoped it was the man who would know just when to kiss Tony.

“I can dig Elvis”, Tony replied softly. Stephen let a soft smile pull at the corners of his lips, his eyes crinkling a little in response.

And then they kissed again, not a care in the world. Tony felt worth it.

He was glad he hadn’t risked it.


	11. 11

“Tony Stark, closeted gay representative or bicon?”

Tony watched the news reporter say into the camera to her awaiting audience. The mechanic huffed a little, crossing his arms. The morning had been slow and quiet in his home. The only sound was the coffee pot brewing the drink fresh and hot for Tony to enjoy later. 

As Tony started to reach for the remote on the couch, gentle and shaky hands snaked down his torso. Soon enough, arms wrapped around him sweetly.

“What are you watching?” Stephen’s familiar voice came, softly.

“Well good morning, Sleeping Beauty”, Tony chuckled, looking up to meet Stephen’s calm, ocean eyes. Stephen leaned down and kissed Tony’s nose softly. Tony could swear that he was gentler than a butterfly’s wing with his kisses for being such a tall, powerful wizard. Stephen then removed his wrapped arms and walked around the couch to sit beside Tony. The wizard pressed a soft kiss to Tony’s cheek and then to his neck, causing the mechanic to giggle slightly. Stephen sat up straight and then looked at the news. The all too familiar photo of them kissing after their small battle with the mutant was pulled up again. It made Tony wince, almost feel bad that Stephen had to deal with all the press.

“It’s been weeks since that happened. Why can’t they just let it go?” Tony asked. The news had gone crazy over that one kiss that Tony wanted nothing more than to treasure and keep to himself and Stephen. Reporters and interviewers had come up to him, asking ridiculous questions. Some even assumed his relationship with Pepper had been faked and used as a distraction for people to think he was straight. Tony had never been straight, he’s always been bisexual. He just must have forgotten to release that to the press. Not like that would make a difference now to release it. They would assume the worst from it. Tony leaned into the couch a bit, feeling a little stressed from the whole situation.

“Well, it is pride month and I do believe people find you as a perfect role model for their community”, Stephen replied, soothingly. Tony rubbed his eyes a little and then thought. Pride month was still in full fling, people proud of who they are were expressing their pride on the streets of New York. Tony loved to get all of those rainbow cupcakes and laugh as drag queens sprayed him with rainbow confetti, but he didn’t think that reporters would put him all over the news just for pride month.

“Well, the press wants me to release who you are, Steph. Out of all of the Avengers, you’re the one people feel like they know the least of”, Tony said, “I don’t think people even know your name is Stephen. Hell, I doubt people know you’re Doctor Strange”.

“A kid called me ‘Mr. Cloak’ once”, Stephen chuckled slightly, wrapping an arm around Tony’s waist and pulling him close. Tony sighed softly, leaning into Stephen and letting his new boyfriend massage his shoulders a little.

“Pride month is still in full flight like always! So please watch out for the closed roads this weekend as for the Pride Parade will be quite large this year”, the News reporter then said. Tony looked back to the screen to see the pictures filled with cheerful looking people who waved their flags in the air as they posed for each photo. Tony looked up at Stephen. The man was gorgeous. From his hair to his eyes to his torso to his thighs. Every part of him was perfect. Tony almost half wished he could go to pride and blend in with the crowd, Stephen alongside him. All of a sudden, Tony felt butterfly kisses behind his ear and he looked over to see Stephen.

“Where did you go, darling?” Stephen asked quietly. Tony shook his head but before he could answer his boyfriend, the phone rang and Tony was up to go answer it in a private room. He flashed a ‘I’ll be back in a second’ smile to Stephen and then disappeared into the kitchen.  
The phone call ended up being a request from a local event planner. A very unorganized one if at that. He was calling Tony last minute to ask him to do something. He seemed eager and maybe even desperate but he was hopeful and polite. Tony couldn’t reject his request even though it made him fearful and made goosebumps run up his arms and legs. When Tony walked back into the living room, he felt that his hands were clenching and unclenching vividly. His knuckles practically white and his face pale, almost sick like. Stephen saw this and immediately got up to comfort Tony, walking up to him with concern in his eyes. 

“What was it?” Stephen asked.

“Uhm...well. They want me to do a speech at Pride this weekend”.

 

Tony paced in front of the couch, ranting to Stephen again and again.

“What could I even say?” Tony asked, not bothering to stop and say it to Stephen directly. Stephen had his face in the palm of his hand, listening to his boyfriend grow more and more anxious about a speech.

“Honey, it’ll come to you. Maybe just, talk about equality. You agree that both ethnicities and sexualities should be represented more and that they should be equal to everyone else”, Stephen replied, “Tony, you’re always good with this kind of stuff. What’s going on, babe?” Tony sighed a little, finally stopping his pacing and looking to Stephen.

“I’m not out as bisexual yet, Steph. At least not officially out. I haven’t said it to the public or even the rest of the team. I haven’t even told Peter”, Tony mumbled softly. Stephen gave a soft smile and leaned up to take Tony’s wrist to pull him down onto his lap. His shaky hands were soon on each side of Tony’s face, gently holding him.

“You don’t need to come, babe. You don’t need to give the press what they want. Just be you, the Tony Stark I love”, Stephen said while rubbing his thumbs gently over Tony’s cheeks with a soft smile spread across his face. Tony felt his muscles loosen up a bit. He leaned in and put his forehead against Stephen’s.

“God, I love you more than anything else”, Tony murmured, feeling Stephen’s hot breath against his lips.

“More than coffee?”

“Of course more than coffee. I’m not an addict”.

“I better never catch you trying to put coffee in your cereal again”.

“I was tired ok?”

“Mhm”, Stephen smiled and then kissed Tony on the lips. The mechanic chuckled a little into the kiss. But he felt butterflies in his stomach.

And honestly, he hoped Stephen would make him feel like that every time they kissed for the rest of their lives.


	12. 12

“Mr. Stark, please let me go!”

“Me too! Me too!”

Tony sighed, putting his coffee down. He swerved on his spinning stool to meet eyes with the two anxious young adults. Peter had found out about Tony going and being featured in pride that weekend. Instead of being quiet about it, he had told all the Gen Z people in the team. So now a desperate Peter Parker and Mantis stood in front of him, begging for him to take them along.

“Ask your aunt”, Tony repeated what seemed to be his new phrase. Peter groaned in disappointment. Tony raised an eyebrow that made Peter chuckle a little nervously. The younger man than cleared his throat and tried again.

“You’re practically like my guardian though, can’t you just sign the waiver?” Peter asked, Mantis nodded in agreement beside Peter. Tony sighed.

“You’re eighteen, Peter. No one needs to sign a waiver. I just want your aunt to know where you are”, Tony replied. Peter and Mantis exchanged a look, their eyes twinkled in realization.

“Does that mean we can go?” Peter then asked.

“Only if you ask May”.

Peter let out a cheer and high fived Mantis.

“Thank you so much, Mr. Stark! You won’t regret this at all! We’re gonna have so much fun together!” Peter smiled, hugging Tony while he sat in the stool. The older man at first rolled his eyes but then chuckled a little, hugging the excited boy back. When Peter let go, his smile was wide and across his face. Mantis had a sparkle in her eyes that showed similar excitement. Recently she had learned more about emotions and forms of different types of feelings, she was really nailing excitement. She was adorable with her little smile and her antennas lighting up a bright baby blue. Tony hated how both her puppy dog eyes and Peter’s made him break so easily. Hopefully he’d grow out of it someday. Mantis then took her turn to hug Tony. Tony immediately hugged her back, getting into the rhythm of hugs now. If only there were a third person to hug. Maybe he’d call Stephen down to the lab for a hug, or a kiss. Or both.

“I’m gonna paint the pansexual flag onto my face!” Peter said to Mantis as she let go of Tony. Mantis smiled happily.

“I can paint the lesbian or the gay pride flag on your cheeks or forehead!” Peter commented.

“I’m gonna look so ugly!” Mantis smiled happily. There was silence. Peter and Tony looked at each other.

“I’m gonna have to talk to Drax about that... Now you two go on, you have a night’s worth of planning. Don’t bring any cash, I’ll pay for lunch and some merchandise”, Tony said, shooing the kid-like young adults off. The two practically squealed at the comment and were off, their talking starting immediately sounding like a hum. Tony chuckled a little and swerved back to work on the laptop. He had a whole speech to plan still.

“Maybe I should’ve asked the Gen Z generation what to say...”, Tony mumbled, putting his chin in his palm to stare at the blank document. His mind was blank. Nothing was there.

“Goddammit”.

 

When Pride came around, Stephen woke Tony in the morning with gentle kisses and waffles, along with vitamins. Stephen was still a doctor, the medic of the Avengers actually. He especially doctored his boyfriend though, he got vitamins daily along with therapeutic massages when Stephen’s hands would allow him. Tony loved the feeling of being wanted and being loved. It made him almost forget about the speech he never wrote.

“Steph, I still haven’t finished writing that speech yet”, Tony mumbled as Stephen came back from the kitchen into the bedroom after doing Tony’s dishes. The sorcerer bit his lip and then walked up to Tony, rejoining him on the bed.

“Well, you can think of something. I know you can do that. You do it all the time for meetings”, Stephen said with a soothing voice. Tony felt so comforted by the man’s warm words, he leaned himself into Stephen. His hand reached over to take his partner’s, kiss the line of his jaw gently.

“What would I do without you?” Tony asked.

“Crash and burn?” Stephen asked, his eyes twinkling in amusement. Tony rolled his eyes but simply nodded.

“Most definitely, I would crash and burn without you, Doctor Strange”, Tony smiled. Stephen kissed the top of his head into the fluff of his hair. And there they sat in the silence of each other, in the peace of each other’s company. Tony sighed softly.

“Yknow that beach date we had last Tuesday”, Tony asked, receiving a nod from Stephen, “I’m definitely going to need that tonight after this speech”.

“How will that happen if we party all night with a few drinks? I’m sure you’ll want to sleep tonight instead”, Stephen said. Tony shook his head.

“No, we’re on young adult duty”.

“What?”

“Peter and Mantis are coming with us”.

“Peter told her?”

Tony nodded softly, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“You know that Peter is pansexual just like you?” Tony asked, “Mantis is gay, which I didn’t know much of until today”. Stephen smiled warmly and wrapped his free arm around Tony.

“Good for them, I’m proud of the two of them”.

“You’re such a dad”, Tony remarked. Stephen scoffed a little.

“Says the man that paid for Peter’s college without Peter even knowing about it”, Stephen returned. Tony shot up immediately, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Listen, college is expensive and he’s not going through student debt, not if I can help it”, Tony said quickly. Stephen laughed a little and leaned into kiss Tony on his lips. Butterfly kisses again. Stephen’s lips tasted like guava and sweet candy. Tony let go when he needed to take a breath.

“I guess we’re just a couple of parents with adopted children”, Tony chuckled a little.

“Indeed, we are”, Stephen replied, “And I think we make great parents”. Tony beamed and went back in to kiss Stephen. He felt so at home with him.

Pride was going to be amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, I know but thirteen is gonna be long and packed so I just wanted to hand out some fluff and some cute Gen Z kids (or well people who act like Gen Z kids).  
> Also thank you all so much for the love you’ve been giving this story. It inspires me to write more and more and to develop this story to be better. You all are truly such a blessing. Thank you <3


	13. 13

“Mr. Stark! It’s so great to have you here!” the man said, taking Tony’s hand to shake and then pulling him into a hug. Tony felt his muscles tense up but the slight chuckle from his boyfriend made him relax a little, rolling his eyes and hugging the man back. They now stood in a small cafe shop, a meeting place between Tony and Stephen and the man hugging him. Their morning had been filled with small kisses, hugs, speech practicing, waffles, whipped cream and lots and lots of picking out clothes. Stephen had brought over some thrift shop clothes but Tony simply pushed them aside and ordered Stephen new clothes that they picked out together. Stephen now, thanks to Tony and his amazing sense of fashion, he wore a burgundy and red striped fitted shirt and tan jeans, also fitted. Tony thought they made Stephen’s butt look great but when he commented on it, Stephen had grunted in response obviously not thinking the same. But Tony knew. And his eyes didn’t let him forget about it for they always wondered back down there. Tony himself wore something more to Stephen’s liking, it seemed they were having some fun and trying out each other’s style. Pride was about trying new things, expressing yourself in different ways, doing a whole other style. Today, Tony wore a pale blue sweatshirt and black jeans, that weren’t as fitted but Tony knew his butt still looked great. He caught Stephen’s eyes several times, glad to be able to make fun of his boyfriend. But the one thing today that they had tried was hair dye. Stephen’s white streaks made it easy. The white streaks were dyed the colors of the pansexual flag, not to mention that his beard was dyed too. Stephen was into that artistic kind of stuff, he liked to express himself through ways of color. And God, Tony loved that about him but he couldn’t bring himself to dye his own hair the colors of the bisexual flag. He wanted to avoid an accidental come out to the press before his speech.

As the man let go of Tony, he then said, “And this is—“

“Doctor Stephen Strange”, Stephen nodded, appearing to the side of Tony and putting out his hand. The man shook it with an excited smile.

“You two are really the cutest out there! I can’t get enough of you two”, the man said, but before the couple of heroes could say anything in response, he continued, “My name is John, John Lucero. I planned this year’s pride and I really really hope you both enjoy it. This is your first pride?” Tony looked at Stephen at the question, and the man’s soft smile in return made Tony relax a tad more.

“Yeah, this is our first parade you could say”, Tony replied. John’s hand came up to his chest, above his heart as he sighed in excitement.

“Awe, wow. I love it so much”, John beamed, his eyes showing that he simply adored the pair in front of him. John wasn’t an unattractive man. He was average height, his hair was a deep black with red natural highlights in a high taper fade cut. His skin was dark brown but it looked just as soft as silk sheets. He had snow white teeth which could blind anyone when he smiled. He wore a crop top that flashed the wore ‘Pride’ in all capitals with a flashy line under it that was colored of the rainbow and dark blue skinny jeans along with a pair of black and white Jordan’s. He was clearly young, maybe around five years older than Peter. John was a personality and Tony didn’t mind that this was the guy who was directing his first pride.

“Mr. Stark”, a voice piped up, making Tony turn around. Peter and Mantis were now behind them. Mantis wore a rainbow tie-dyed dress with the lesbian flag painted on her right cheek, she was beaming. She looked like she was enjoying herself. Peter wore a shirt that bore the three colors of the pansexual flag and his hair was spray dyed with the pansexual colors but the dye was glittery and so now Peter’s hair literally flowed in the sunlight.

“When is your speech again?” Peter asked, “I want to make sure I’m at the top of the float when you do it!” Mantis nodded in agreement, her eyes wide in excitement. Before Tony answered, John did so for him.

“Mr. Stark will be giving his speech before pride starts. It’ll be our ‘here-we-go’ speech! After it, the pride parade officially begins in New York”, John smiled happily but at the end of his response, Tony was horrified. Beginning? He wasn’t told the beginning!

“That’s so cool!” Peter responded, “Mr. Stark, you start Pride this year! That’s like...cooler than starting a famous meme!”

“Or the mannequin challenge!” Mantis added in, getting a proud look from Peter but as they started to discuss popular internet challenges, John joining in, Tony felt himself start to panic. He wasn’t planning on starting off pride. He wasn’t told that, he was told he was just going to be making a small speech out of the many speakers they had. Maybe he had missed something. He couldn’t tell, his memory not working as well anymore due to his heavy breathing and the aching feeling in his chest. Tears started to well up in the corners of his eyes in response and he felt himself back away from the group, their voices getting foggy. As he backed up, he bumped into a body. Soon enough, this body held his face softly, thumbs rubbing over his cheeks.

“It’ll be ok. You can do this, my love”, a foggy voice broke through the surface of ice that seemed to surround him. He felt gentle butterfly wings on his forehead, his cheeks, on the tip of his nose, and the corners of his mouth. Small whispers, like a spring breeze, of reassurance drifted to his ears and helped clear the fog plugging up his ears.

As the world started to become clear again like after steeping out of a steamy shower, Stephen was there was the softest smile on his face. It was the smile he used when Tony was being cute or he really needed a hug. Tony apparently really needed a hug.

“I got you, babe. You’re going to rock this speech from beginning to end, each word will make that crowd feel and truly feel. All of them out there, they’re like us. They want to love who they love. And you, my love, are someone they look up to. Today, you’re going to rock some people’s worlds. You’re going to deliver something to them so amazing that they’ll be at a loss for words”, Stephen soothed, “Because that’s who you are and that’s the man I fell in love with”. Tony sniffed a little, rubbing the tears from the corners of his eyes. He cleared his throat, feeling his chest start to feel a little less heavy.

“For a guy who didn’t want to talk for a year, you’re really chatty right now”, Tony’s mumbled, placing his head onto his chest softly. A scoff came between his boyfriend’s lips but no too many heartbeats went by before those lips were kissing soft kisses onto the top of his head.

“I love you, Steph”, Tony murmured softly into his lover’s chest, feeling his heartbeat. A person’s heartbeat was so real. It really reminded you that you aren’t alone, that everyone just like you are breathing and living. And here Stephen was, living and breathing with Tony. Their heartbeats almost one, breaking any silence that lasted in between them.

“I love you too, Tones”, Stephen replied. Light, gentle fingers rubbed his back in an effort of comfort and god they worked like a charm.

 

Before Tony knew it, there he was in front of the crowd. A crowd of maybe millions of people, who knew how many gays were in New York but whatever the number was, there was a lot. And it made Tony anxious. He pushed his hands behind his back as he stood between Stephen and Peter, Mantis hanging on the other side of Peter and enjoying every single sight. People in the crowd chatted away, some took selfies others posed for livestreams but most of them were looking at him. Staring at Tony Stark, the man who made the news by kissing the other man right beside him. Who knew a simple kiss could lead up to this. But before Tony’s mind could set of course into another one of it’s anxiety attacks, Stephen’s shaky hand reached back to take Tony’s sweating ones. Tony let himself let out a breath.

“It’s going to be alright”, Stephen whispered softly, barely audible over the crowd. Tony nodded in response, taking in deep breaths. So there they stood, together, on a float made of entirely rainbow colored balloons and streamers that was larger than Tony could ever imagine. He didn’t know how any contraption with wheels could carry this much papier-mâché. He watched as John came up the float’s stairs with a microphone, Tony’s stomach nearly flipping over. The engineer felt his heart beat faster than any rapper’s song’s beat and his stomach flip more than any gymnast could. He wished John would talk slower, say more about pride, hell, he could even tell that story about his boyfriend again. The one where he fell into the lake and scared away all the ducks. Where was Tony’s mind going? He didn’t even think he remembered that much of the story.

“And I’m so proud to introduce our one and only get today”, John started to finish, “Tony Stark! Earth’s Best Defender!” And as the crowd went into an uproar, everything felt dizzy. He’d rather fight aliens than do this. He’d rather be in the same room with Steve and Bucky heavily making out than here. He’d rather never talk again than make this speech here and now. But as John handed him the microphone, his feet lead him to the front of the stage and there he was.  
Tony Stark was at the edge of a pride float, a whole crowd quiet and waiting for his voice. He had control over millions of people and the quietness of it all frightened him more than any alien or terrorist could. As he heard his shaky breaths in the microphone, he felt his heart beating rapidly as he opened his mouth and nothing came out. Millions of eyes, staring at him and waiting.

“You can do this, Tones”, Stephen’s familiar voice whispered into reassurance.

“I believe in you, Mr. Stark!” Peter’s voice came almost immediately after leading to another small voice.

“You can do this!”, Mantis more said than whispered. Tony took in a shaky breath and raised the microphone up.

“It’s so great to be here today, thank you so much for the wonderful invite!” Tony smiled into the microphone. The crowd uproared into a cheer.

“Thank you, New York, thank you”, Tony felt himself repeating, it was like he was trying to reach an assigned essay’s minimum. And as he continued to thank, the crowd calmed down as they were ready to listen to a speech that he never created. Sure, he and Stephen had worked on a few subjects about it, went over a few bullet points, but as Tony stood there he forgot everything. His mind went blank so he tried to add something.

“It’s so great to be here with all of you today to celebrate pride!” Tony said, cheering rising up but as they cheered, his heart sank. The fear that he felt shouldn’t be masked and though he knew he would regret it, he decided to go off script.

“That’s not entirely the truth”, Tony then said into the mic, “I’m afraid up here on this stage. I’ve never been this scared, not with bad guys, not with weapons, not even with death. I’m here, showing who I am even though I’ve pretended to not be this man I am for years upon years upon years”. Tony bit his lip. He thought about, he really thought about it. Whatever he said next could change everything for him, for the best or for the worst. So he turned back to look at him. The man who he loved, who he adored, who he believed to be his everything. The man who made him a better person. The man who could possibly be his soulmate. And that’s all it took. Tony turned back to the audience.

“I am bisexual”.

The crowd cheered and he listened to everyone cheer for him. Not because he said something they liked but because he just came out. He did it. He came out to the whole world and he did it because he loved one man so much that he decided he would rather have their relationship public than behind the doors of the compound. And the feeling of coming out, it was empowering. Tony felt like he could go on a twenty mile jog, take a few boxing classes, and spare against the hulk. Maybe not that last one actually.

“I’ve never said that out loud in public before...it feels kind of good”, Tony admitted shamelessly into the microphone and with all of his pride, he repeated again and again for all the world to hear, “I’m a bisexual man! I’m a bisexual man!” And to hear the crowd cheer for something other than a fancy entrance or some award for an invention, it felt refreshing. It felt like more than just words. He felt true pride in who he was. For years, he kept being bisexual to himself. Pepper used to be the only one who knew, no one else in the world knew about the man behind the ‘playboy’ title. The man who loved both genders an equal amount. The man who now had an adoring boyfriend that he could see himself marrying one day.

“I have no idea why I’ve been so scared to say that. For years, it’s been a secret that I’ve held afraid that it may ruin my image or the thoughts that my coworkers, the press, and even my close friends have on me. But I know that this isn’t just me. There’s people everywhere in this world who are afraid to be who they are because people are afraid of difference. Admitting to be who I am instead of pretending to be a man I am not may ruin my image, which is utterly upsurb if you think about it. You don’t have to think hard because it’s crazy enough that something so simple, so easy to accept would be neglected by people around the world because they’re scared of change. But you know what, I did it. And I’m proud of it. I never thought I would be brave enough to do something like this”, Tony spoke into the microphone but that’s when it hit him. Bravery. His speech was about bravery. To come out to anyone as gay, lesbian, bisexual, pansexual, asexual, transgender, or lgbt to a loved one, a friend, a teacher, a class, a world was courageous. And he needed to show that bravery was just the first step to being true to yourself, to who you are. Tony then turned around walking up to his boyfriend and taking his hand, starting to lead him to the front. Stephen hesitated a little, his eyes watering a little from Tony’s speech.

“It’s ok, come with me, Steph”, Tony whispered soothingly. Though Stephen still looked a bit uncomfortable, the man trusted his boyfriend more than anyone else in the world and followed him. Tony would take care of Stephen up there.

“Everyone, this is Stephen”, Tony introduced, gesturing to his boyfriend. He laughed whole heartedly at the crowd’s ‘Hi, Stephen’ in return along with Stephen’s ‘Hello’ in response. He then turned to Stephen, the microphone the only thing keeping them apart. Stephen’s blue eyes were filled with love and amazement, the same twinkle in them whenever Tony told him that he loved him. Tony would give up anything for this man, he would give him the whole world if it was possible.

“Stephen...”, Tony started, feeling himself choke up a little, “Stephen is the love of my life. I become a better, braver, kinder, and smarter person every day because of him”, the crowd cheered and awed but Tony had to keep going, “I’ll do whatever it costs to do this for him, but deep down in my heart and in my soul, I know it worth it”. And with that Tony kissed Stephen and he felt the whole crowd cheer in excitement. Tony felt Stephen wrap his arms around him, pulling him close. Tony then reached out is hand, waving the mic a little for someone to take it, finally glad when it disappeared from his hand and he could finally cup his lover’s face between his two hands. The whole universe seemed to spin as people didn’t seem to fade out in their cheer. When Tony finally let go, John stood up beside them, Peter and Mantis taking the other side.

“Would you like to do the honors, Mr. Stark?” John asked, waving the microphone in front of Tony’s face. Tony looked at Stephen to notice a small, happy tear slide down his cheek as he nodded for Tony to take it. So the engineer took it and tapped it a couple times to gain everyone’s attention. The crowd went silent. Tony cleared his throat and a large smile appeared in his face.

“Let the New York pride festival of 2018 begin!” Tony shouted. The crowd went into an uproar and music began to play. Tony didn’t recognize what it was because he went back to being in Stephen’s arms and being close to him again. He kissed him again and again because this man truly was the man he could see himself marrying. Tony felt deep down in his core that they were meant to be. That even though it had been a month of them together, that rushing made them no fool. But it made them know that they were truly in love. And as pride went on and as they danced, Peter and Mantis taking videos of themselves, the floats moving and the people cheering and laughing, Tony felt at home in the city beside Stephen. He didn’t feel like he had to hide or that he had to lie about who he was. He could finally take off the ‘Mr. Stark’ mask and replace it with Tony. Pride had given him something that he never expected to be given, and no it wasn’t drag queens but they’re pretty awesome too.

God, Tony was glad that John had called him first.

 

At the end of the day, Peter and Mantis were barely awake, Stephen and Tony resorting to simply getting them some coffee before they went home to help them at least walk through the portal Stephen would make. As they headed into the same cafe that they met John in for the first time, half way through the door, Tony’s phone went off. He flipped it open and say the contact name. Stephen gave him a questioning glance.

“It’s Bruce”, Tony answered Stephen’s question before it was spoken. He answered it with a ‘Hey, Bruce. What’s going on’ and then stepped away from the cafe for awhile. Stephen made sure the younger adults got inside before closing the door and heading up to Tony, seeing that his body had frozen up and hearing that his voice had become shaky.

“We’ll be there as fast as we can, hang tight”, Tony said quickly. Stephen raised an eyebrow but his confused expression turned into sorrow as he saw Tony’s face. It expressed one emotion only: horror.

“Is everything all right?” Stephen asked, gently reaching out to take Tony’s hand. The engineer shook his head.

“We gotta get back to the compound quickly”, Tony mumbled, vaguely answering Stephen’s question but before Stephen could rephrase what he meant, Tony then said, “A bomb went off, some kind of terrorist got in. Half of the team is missing...”.


	14. 14

When they stepped through the portal Stephen opened, he could practically feel his heart stop beating. Blue and red lights flickered on the compound, a third of it rubble and smoke. Stephen looked back at Peter and Mantis, the two sharing horror on their faces. The familiar signs of an upcoming anxiety attack sat in both of their bodies. Their lips trembled and their eyes were way too focused, tears rested in their eyes. Stephen turned his head to look to Tony but his boyfriend was already on his way to the compound, shock keeping his movements stiff. Stephen turned back to the two younger ones and brought them close into a hug with small whispers of reassurance.  
“Stay here, or if you do come up, stay behind the police cars. Do not, and I repeat, do not try to get close to the compound”, Stephen said sternly, feeling the two nod softly as he kept them close. They were some of the most important people in his life and if there were people who died, if there were bodies, he didn’t want them to see it. Stephen let go of the two and then turned around to follow his lover. He felt himself shaking, not just in his hands anymore but now his whole body. His mouth went dry as he walked up to see what happened. He shouldn’t have been surprised, he shouldn’t have been shocked, but he felt devastated when he saw the ruin.   
Half of the compound was now rubble. Dust clung onto the air and it made breathing feel hard, heavy with guilt and fear. Stephen met up beside Tony who was already starting to help search through the rubble. He started to observe around him as he stood beside his boyfriend. His team, their team, was distraught beyond compare. Scott dug through rubble, his hands starting to bleed from shards of glass. Tears were streaming down his face as he searched through the rubble wailing Hope’s name, pleading to God for her to be alive. Thor held a body in his arms, his head hung and his body perfectly still. He looked like a statue made of marble and painted from there. Stephen didn’t want to know who the body was. Stephen shook his head and started digging with Tony as he listened to his boyfriend mumble for hope.  
“Rhodey...please, be ok”, Tony murmured softly. Stephen helped dig through the rubble beside his boyfriend, Tony’s panic becoming apparent as the nanobot suit slid over his skin so he could lift heavier objects. Before Tony could start blasting away at cement, glass, and wood, a sudden voice interrupted their search.  
“Hey, if you do that you might end up hurting somebody”, Rhodey mumbled from behind the two. Stephen watched Tony hug his friend tightly and then let go to check up on him.  
“God, Rhodey. What happened?” Stephen asked, interrupting his worrying boyfriend’s stammers.  
“We don’t know. One minute we’re all watching you and Tony on TV, proud as hell may I say, and the next the damn roof is on top of us. FRIDAY didn’t even pick it up”, Rhodey explained. The man looked shocked in his eyes but his body was firm in strength and perseverance. Rhodey was really a man who could get through anything. Stephen nodded softly.  
“We’ll figure this out. Probably just a bunch of too successful terrorists”, Stephen mumbled, his eyebrows furrowing a little.  
“Yeah, you’re damn right. They’re way too successful. I think the compound is the only thing that we can repair”, Rhodey replied, his eyes pointing out to Thor holding who now was recognized by Tony and Stephen alike.  
Bruce Banner. The Hulk hadn’t saved him this time. Tony hand grabbed Stephen’s arm and squeezed.  
“Who else didn’t make it through?” Tony’s voice shook.  
“Quill, Hope, Bucky, and Wanda are still missing. Bruce is...”, Rhodey let himself trail off, “T’Challa is looking for Sam right now. But god I don’t know who would’ve gotten out of there”.  
“You did”, Tony replied softly. Rhodey didn’t reply to Tony’s last statement as his eyes focused behind the two men.  
“What about Nebula? Where...where is she?” Mantis asked, as Tony and Stephen turned around to meet her wide eyes.  
“I’m sorry, Mantis. But she didn’t make it through”, Rhodey replied. Mantis’s eyes of pure black night sky, for the first time, watered causing her eyes to fill with stars to their sky. Tony brought the girl close into a hug as she started to wail and cry, the makeup from pride starting to melt away and become brown rivers upon her face. Stephen had never seen her shake so hard before, never seen her chest heave so much.  
“I loved her so much...”, Mantis cried into Tony’s chest, Stephen watched Tony meet eyes with him, they were so hurt, so sorrowful. They twinkled in guild, even regret. Stephen suddenly then looked around, his heart beating rapidly.  
“Where’s Peter?” Stephen asked, noticing the other missing young adult. Mantis pulled away from Tony and looked behind her, the tears still streaming down her face. Her eyes were wide in horror.  
“Mantis...”, Tony started.  
“He was right here...I swear”, Mantis replied, biting her lip a little and looking to Stephen, “I promise to you, Dad”. Stephen’s heart clenched at the name of ‘Dad’. He felt like crying, overwhelmed but loving. There wasn’t time to feel like that. His son was missing. He watched as Tony’s suit bled over him and Tony started tracking down Peter, calling him with the suit.  
“Peter, kiddo. Where are you?” Tony asked quickly as the phone picked up. Stephen felt his heart pounding against his chest, he then wrapped an arm around Mantis noticing that she was shaking and holding in her sobs so that Tony could hear Peter.  
“Peter, that’s ridiculous”, Tony replied, his body language showing worry, “Pete, don’t you dare hang up. Pete— Peter!”  
Stephen watched, feeling vulnerable and helpless, as the armor shriveled back away from Tony. His boyfriend’s face showed shock and fear, even more horror than it did five minutes ago.  
“What did he say?” Rhodey asked.  
“He’s searching for whoever sent the bomb...”, Tony mumbled, “He turned off his tracker along with Karen. He’s off grid”. Stephen soon enough held Tony in his other arm, keeping both him and Mantis close. Tony’s chest was heaving as a panic attack grew. Stephen murmured small words of encouragement and whatever he knew that could possibly think of.  
But when he met eyes with Rhodey, he knew that the day had taken a dark turn because even James had a look of uncertainty, a look of a man who didn’t know what to do next. Stephen felt every part of him shatter.  
What did they do to deserve this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We draw closer and closer to the end. I hope you all are still enjoying this story just as much as I am writing it! Thank you for the kudos and comments! They’ve been so wonderful to receive!


End file.
